User talk:Crashfreak99
Hey, do you like my wiki? i hav'nt finished it yet, i'm just trying to add more stuff like walkthroughs and other stuff.Gamermead 13:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Really, well could you help the wiki by puting in all of the info you know about games?Gamermead 20:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Any kinds of games! other than the bad games like grand theft audo and conker's bad fur day. if you understand, i don't do rude stuff.Gamermead 20:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so if any one else joins (wich is very rare) tell them not to put rude stuff on as well :) Gamermead 20:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for joining. Gamermead 20:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What's really wierd is, i think it's just my computer but whenever someone sends a message, it wont come unless i click on another page. so it comes whenever i go to another page.Gamermead 20:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh so it is'nt just me. thanks Gamermead 20:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, also i've seen that you've already done some edits, keep up the good work.Gamermead 20:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome.Gamermead 20:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, go to your user page and scroll down to the badge part. at the bottom of that part will say customize badges. click on it and add photos and write stuff down for a badge.Gamermead 21:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Wait, how did you know that Hex was a boss? Gamermead 21:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok.Gamermead 21:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How random?Gamermead 11:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you put some hints on a page you can add about Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Because i don't have a wii. Gamermead 11:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 12:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, in case your wondering, there is no policy on being an admin. you just have to think of a good reason. and to request, you type why you want to be one on the request part on Club VG. Gamermead 12:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but if you decide that you want to be one then you know which page to go to. right? Gamermead 12:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, have fun editing. Gamermead 12:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool.Gamermead 12:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the badges are cool to. why don't you have badges on Bandipedia? Gamermead 13:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I did'nt design them, it may be a new feature on the website builder thing on wikia. Gamermead 13:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That's wierd, it never happend to me.Gamermead 13:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 13:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok,Gamermead 13:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wait i forgot what you asked. no it is'nt cartoon network. it is the first origonal xbox game ever and my child-hood reminder.Gamermead 13:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Why is Conker's bad fur day really bad? the other ones were family-friendly right?Gamermead 18:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but seriously, that game is so RUDE! you think it would be like Conker's pocket tails but it's definetly not for 11 year olds. it has bllod and gore, innapropriat scenes and swearing.Gamermead 18:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) huh? what do you mean?Gamermead 19:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i'll be speaking on the V.G.H live but not bandipedia highlites live because i'm in itally right now and i'm doing V.G.H live when i get back to australia.Gamermead 11:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crashfreak, you know the club VG thing i have? well do you think it good or should i deleat it?Gamermead 16:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Crashfreak! i think i know why you don't have Rampage Total Destruction, Reason 1: you don't bother with the game. Reason 2: the game is not sold outside the pacific area.Gamermead 17:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) But the game is'nt on Xbox, it's on PS2, Gamecube and Wii, and also why do you reply so late? i sent that message in the begining of the day.Gamermead 19:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Ok then, so are you still waiting untill you've done 400 edits because this wiki needs more admins (it's just epic and i).Gamermead 19:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 20:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome, just one problem, i can't find the page, which is embarissing because Epic had to send me the link twice! could you send the link or tell me were to go?Gamermead 20:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, Buerecrat or sysops?Gamermead 20:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It only says that your an admin on your talk page and contributions. not your profile. what do i do?Gamermead 20:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) wait, never mind it's thereGamermead 20:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I love Rayman! but i only have a remake of the 2nd one on my ipod touch and the 3rd one on Xbox.Gamermead 20:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I really want the origens one. can you use Xbox live on it?Gamermead 21:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the wii :( i hate that console. why can't they bring the 64 back with another Crash bandicoot game. like Smash and Brawl. i just wish Activision could listen to me. thay hav'nt even replyed and i send that to them last year.Gamermead 21:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Check my 2 blog posts.Gamermead 21:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Crashfreak99, but I don't think we need as many as 3 admins right now. I'd rather wait until you got at least 150-200 edits before you got promoted. EpicWikipedian 22:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i sent an email to Nintendo. i gave ideas for a new console: A remake of the N64! i also showed them Crash smash and brawl, with a better story! i've got info about the console on my blog but the 3D part i wrote is not what was supposed to write.Gamermead 09:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, have you herd of Hero factory?Gamermead 12:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) HA! i accidently put your avatar picture for mine! don't worry, i'm going to fixGamermead 12:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's awsome! you may not like it (depends on your age, like if your old or close to it you may not like it)Gamermead 17:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why am i blocked on bandipedia?! i feel faint! what did i do?Gamermead 17:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will try to give more warnings than blocks in the future. But I do have a short temper both in the internet and in real life. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I think you need to be an admin to do it, also do you like my blog on this wiki?Gamermead 20:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) And i replyed to it.Gamermead 20:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) WOAH! you can do that?! i better start smashing stuff.Gamermead 20:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, 'you know how epic was deleating Bandifanon?Gamermead 20:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOh, i like the sound of that "Creater: MarcAnthony Simone".Gamermead 16:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I know, it would'nt be good to have my nick-name (gamermead) it's proper to have my real name.Gamermead 16:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Awsome!!!!!!!!!!!! Gamermead 16:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep, fingers crossedGamermead 16:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) So, i also requested if they could'nt do that, a nintendo 64 retro Wii console with the N64 controller that can play the Wii games and N64 games.Gamermead 16:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Huh? which console?Gamermead 16:33, January 11, 2012 (UTC) DOH! What's LOL?Gamermead 16:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Gamermead 16:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i think i knew that.Gamermead 16:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 16:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Good, i did'nt want to get rid of your admin rights.Gamermead 16:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i've got the request part if club VG when your ready.Gamermead 16:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok,Gamermead 17:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty fun.Gamermead 17:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i like the badges, also the name of the person from nintendo was called Kurt Wanger.Gamermead 17:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I cant beleive that i got nintendo's Email adress.Gamermead 17:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, on my favorite wikis part on my profile, it says Video Game Helper wiki, but i don't want the wiki part on it. Could you help me. same as Rampedia.Gamermead 17:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, hey who's your favorite kong in DK jungle beat.Gamermead 18:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't have DK jungle beat either, i just know all of the Kongs, i only have DK: jungle climber and DK 64.Gamermead 11:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i made a page about mario bosses on the DS but now it is'nt there.Gamermead 13:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Have you played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, if you have then can you tell me about it because i only know that it has more characters.Gamermead 14:35, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i just got Diddy kong racing for the DS.Gamermead 12:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) But i havent played it yet, what's it like?Gamermead 12:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! i just played it! it's awsome! so what's super smash bros. Brawl like?Gamermead 19:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What's the story?Gamermead 19:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Crashfreak99, but I will no longer be editing any wiki other than Bandipedia or Bandipedia Highlights, and it will be restricted to a few hours a day soon. I know I already said this, but the stress building inside me is crazy! Plus, that thing I said on your talk page over at Bandipedia will also apply very soon. The fact that I can't remove "Wiki" from Bandipedia Highlights is also driving me crazy. I wish I could just put the letters W, i, k and i into the microwave! Sorry, but I also have very big temper tantrums in real life, and just about everything gets on my nerves right now. EpicWikipedian 15:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i made a wiki but it wont come on my favorites ot have 1 single result on Google. it only says it exists when i type "Super Smash Bros. Character Maker" on "start a wiki". that's the only way i can go to the site.Gamermead 18:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm..... well can you see my wiki by typing "Super Smash Bros. Character Maker". just to see it because no one is on it and i want to know what you think about it.Gamermead 18:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Can i spotlite it or is it just BORING?Gamermead 18:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, can we make it a link for us to get to easier?Gamermead 19:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well it kinda does'nt let me send a link. it's so annoying.Gamermead 19:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) What's weird?Gamermead 17:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) So, what do we have to do to spotlite my new wiki?Gamermead 18:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) But it's for other people to make pages. it's a character maker.Gamermead 18:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well can you help me spotlite the new one because i can't just have me making pages of my own characters.Gamermead 18:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok Gamermead 18:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Who liked the main page on facebook?Gamermead 20:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, remember the opening movie when it shows sonic nearly dead and shadow's just looking at him?Gamermead 12:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC)